


Twenty Questions (In Not So Many Words)

by Jenndude5



Series: Drunk Fun [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drunk Clint, Drunk Fun, Drunk Tony, Gen, Headbands, One-Shot, Short, Twenty questions, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 18:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4149039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenndude5/pseuds/Jenndude5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drunk Tony and Clint attempt to play twenty questions. Bruce attempts to ignore them.</p><p>Can be read as stand-alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty Questions (In Not So Many Words)

**Author's Note:**

> Because why not? Really short.

“Am I… a person?”

“Yes.”

Tony and Clint sat across from each other, both clearly drunk, with concentrated looks on their faces, paper stuck to their foreheads.

Since Clint had just taken his turn in guessing, Tony turned a speculative eye upwards toward his own forehead, as if by some magic he’d actually be able to see it.

“Am I an animal?”

Clint giggled “No.”

“Hmm…”

The archer scratched his neck and shifted a little, “Uh… do I know me?” Tony snorted.

“Not unless you’ve been to Rose Hill Tennessee.”

There was silence…

**-Line-**

In the kitchen, Bruce stirred his tea and attempted to ignore everything going on in the living room.

It was kind of hard though, because-

_“Hey, you took your card off!”_

_“Who the fuck is Harley! Hey, don’t take off yours-“_

_“Why am I a pickle?!”_

_“It fit!”_

Bruce sighed.

**Author's Note:**

> I have PLANS people! I just need to figure out how to get there. (I need more drunken shenanigans for these two. HELP!)


End file.
